1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system for 3-D (three-dimensional) multiple graphic processing. More particularly, the invention relates to a method and system for improving the parallelization of image processing by Graphic Processing Units (GPUs), based on a unified framework of three parallelization methods, which are time division, image division and object division methods.
2. Definitions, Acronyms and Abbreviations
Throughout this Patent Specification, the following definitions are employed:
GPU: GPU (Graphic Processing Unit) like the CPU (Central Processing Unit), a GPU is a single-chip processor which is used primarily for computing 3-D functions. This includes tasks such as, lighting effects, object transformations, and 3-D motion. These are mathematically-intensive tasks, which otherwise, would put quite a strain on the CPU, but since the specialized GPU can handle most of the 3-D calculations, it helps the computer to perform these tasks more efficiently, and, of course, faster.
Polygon: Polygons in 3-D graphics are two-dimensional primitives, allowing generating and displaying of 3-D complex graphical objects. The polygons are the faces of the object and are composed from N vertices. Actually, a polygon is a closed plane figure, bounded by three or more line segments.
Frame Buffer: a Frame Buffer (FB) is a buffer that stores the contents of an image, pixel by pixel. Generally, the portion of memory is reserved for holding the complete bit-mapped image that is sent to the monitor, for display.
Typically the frame buffer is stored in the memory chips on the video adapter. In some instances, however, the video chipset is integrated into the motherboard design, and the frame buffer is stored in the general main memory.
Object compositing unit: performs re-composition of multiple three-dimensional rasters into final image. The merged data is resolved for the closest pixel to the viewer in 3-D space, based on the depth value of pixels. The new method, based on autonomous associative decision, allows the use of multiple GPUs for any frame complexity.
Display list: a Display List is a description of the 3-D scene through a list of graphic primitives, such as polygons and attributes. The display list provides intermediate image storage for quick image retrieval.
Vertex array: a Vertex Array is an array of vertices describing the 3-D scene.
A Vertex Array provides intermediate image storage for quick image retrieval.
Alpha blending: Alpha blending controls the way in which the graphic information is displayed, such as levels of transparency, or opacity.